


Let me read in peace___short oneshot

by owlsandquills



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Library, M/M, i was really bored when i wrote this, really short oneshot, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsandquills/pseuds/owlsandquills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jake English, and your boyfriend is annoying the shit out of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me read in peace___short oneshot

‘Poke’  
You swear that you`ll rip his knickers off.  
Your name is Jake English and you are currently sitting at the library with your boyfriend sitting across from you.  
This book you `re reading, it's just so good! It`s hard to enjoy it though when your boyfriend keeps poking at you in attempt to get your attention. If he`s so bored then why did he bother to tag along?! It's not like he didn't know that you came to the library to read.  
You continue to ignore him.  
Let`s see now, that`s right. The prince was about to slay the dragon and save his true love from this treacherous beast and-  
‘Poke’  
“Dirk!” you hiss quiet enough so the librarian doesn't kick you out.  
“What? I'm bored.” he states like it's common knowledge.  
“Jesus Christmas. I`m trying to read! Why don't you pick out a book?”  
He looks at you like _he`s_ the one annoyed. You decide to continue and ignore his shenanigans. Oh this is the best part!  
The brave prince calls the aid of his trust noble steed. The steed being as fearless as he is charged straight for the dragon! But the prince underestimates the power of the dragon's fiery breath!  
‘Poke’  
The brave prince tears his sword through the dragon's scaly flesh and-  
‘Poke’  
The prince then opens the castle to see his true love-  
‘Poke’  
You let out a long sigh. It's clear he`s not going to let you finish this book without interruption. You snap the book shut.  
“Fine. You win. What do you want to do?”  
The smile that comes to Dirk's face is one you'd recognize anywhere. A blush creeps to your face.  
Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored when I wrote this. Short I know, but these help me practice. Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
